The present invention relates generally to electromagnetic actuators and, more specifically to systems and method for an electromagnetic actuator having a unitary pole piece.
Electromagnetic actuators (e.g., a variable force solenoid) typically include a wire coil positioned within a housing and around a moveable armature. A current can be applied to the wire coil to produce a magnetic field which can then actuate (i.e., move) the moveable armature with respect to the housing. Typically, a pole piece is arranged within the housing to direct the magnetic field generated by the wire coil and influence an output force provided by actuation of the moveable armature. Current pole piece designs may not ensure that the armature cavity, or recess, is effectively (e.g., to prevent fluid leakage pathways) sealed. In addition, the design of current pole pieces can result in flux leakage around the armature. Some of these designs are susceptible to forces applied to the pole piece during assembly and/or installation, which can alter the performance of the electromagnetic actuator.